projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Captain Commando
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Captain Commando. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Captain Commando Intro * This is the power of justice! * I vow to act as a leader. * My goggles will help me analyze the situation. * I'm taking you on. Get ready. * No more messing around. Here I come. * Your evil deeds end here! * I'm afraid you stand opposed to all that is decent! * OK! Let's work all together to defeat them! * I refuse to let evil go unchecked! Solo Begin * Now is the time for justice! * Captain Commando is here! * Evil must never prevail! * Time to finish this! * It is my sacred duty to smash evil! * Time for a combo attack! * Justice! That is what I bring! Solo Finish * My Captain Storm is now complete! * Underestimate the Captain at your peril! * This is my answer! Full power! * Taste the thunder of justice! * This is it! I'll finish this! * I will finish you at maximum power! * Energy Gloves at full power! Victory * Quite so. I can't afford to lose. * If only Mack were here, this would've gone a lot smoother. * That's right! I am Captain Commando! * I'll have to let Baby Head analyze this battle data. * Exactly! Justice WILL be served! * I still can't do it as well as Ginzu. Failure * How did you get so tough? * Well, evil is nothing if not tenacious. * I can see your knees knocking, villain! * I didn't think I was pulling my punches. * I see I still have a long ways to go. Counterattack Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Akira': You think I could rent that combat armor? Captain: Rent? Oh, no need to pay me... Assuming you can handle the work. Kage-Maru: Do not expect great monetary reward, either. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Jill': I'd sure like to reverse-engineer those Energy Gloves. Captain: It may be difficult given your current technology. Chris: Even if we could, I'm not sure I'd want to go around wearing those... Victory *'Chris': The Captain's got the right idea. Let's fight as a team! Captain: Time to bring out the Original Eleven, huh? Jill: If we all launched an operation together, well... Tremble, zombies. Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Lucina': Captain, don't tell us you are hiding your true face as well? Chrom: Let it go, Lucina. Everyone has their own cross to bear. Captain: Uh, these are just my analyzing goggles... But on second thought, let's drop it. Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Chun-Li': The ICPO is constantly doing battle with the world's toughest crime leaders. Xiaoyu: So a skirmish like this is no sweat! Right? Captain: No sweat? Maybe you belong on the Commando Team. Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Nana': That stuff on your arms is so mysterious, Captain! Ciel: Maybe but any object can be explained if you properly take it apart and analyze it. Captain: Think I better start before these two tear all my gear off... Dante & Vergil Intro *'Captain': Captain Gauntlet, maximum power! Dante: Maybe I should have brought Ifrit along, too. Vergil: Dante, what happened to my Beowulf? Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Demitri': As ever, humans seek solace in groups. None I've ever seen before, though. Captain: They're trusty allies. You should try it too! Vampire Commandoes! Morrigan: That sounds surprisingly enticing. We'll give it some thought, Captain. Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Captain': Should I go with Corridor or Fire? Or maybe use one of my allies? Erica: You've got a lot of moves compared to our ticket-taker over here! Ichiro: Aww, Erica, now you're just being mean. Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Kazuya': Defender of justice, huh? Hypocrites like you make me sick. Captain: Well! Looks like old Devil Kazuya's in a snit about something. Jin: Don't rile him up, Captain, tempting as it is. Our enemies come first. Victory *'Captain': That was a beautiful combination. Excellent! Jin: Please don't say the E-word again, Captain. Kazuya: Yeah... It reminds us of too much pain in our past. Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Captain': Checking criminal data... Hmm? I'm seeing you guys in the database. Majima: I damn well hope so! My record's a badge of honor. Kiryu: I have no regrets. My past has made me who I am. Kite & Haseo Intro *'Haseo': I don't trust people who go on about truth and justice. What about you, Captain? Captain: Well, what can I say? Any superhero has to have his secrets. Kite: What, like secret weapons? Or do you have a secret identity? Victory *'Captain': You folks have friends, too, right? Why don't you call them up? Kite: Hmm... You think BlackRose or Mistral would be into this? Haseo: I could deal with Kuhn, I suppose, but I'd like to keep Atoli out of this. KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'Captain': Would you two care to join my force? You could be our Android and Machinist Commandoes. Fiora: Depending on the equipment you can offer... We might just have a deal, Captain! KOS-MOS: You aren't returning to your own world, Fiora? Victory *'Fiora': Wish I had some companions I could call on, like Shulk or Reyn or Dunban... KOS-MOS: Myself as well. Shion, chaos, MOMO, Ziggy, Jr., Jin... Captain: Awfully greedy, you two. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Reiji': Have you recruited some new members, Captain? Captain: All in the name of defeating the minions of evil. Xiaomu: I love your Energy Gloves, Captain. They're so bad. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Ken': The crew ain't with you this time, Captain? Captain: No. Ginzu, Baby Head, Mack, and Guy all had another mission to attend to. Ryu: Boy, the Commando Team's sure got it rough. Wait, did you say-- Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Gemini': I'll take 'em on with my Gemini Corridor and Gemini Fire! Sakura: Just try to keep the lightning to a minimum, Gemini... Captain: Hey, wait a second! Those are MY moves! Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Captain': How would you two like to become Ninja Commandos? Hotsuma: Ninja... Commandos? Hiryu: Don't you already have one of those? Two, if you're generous. Victory *'Captain': Hey, wanna learn some of the deadly strikes of Bushin-ryu? Hotsuma: Bushin-ryu? Does it incorporate well into other styles? Hiryu: I'll pass. X & Zero Intro *'X': Rising Fire and Triad Thunder! Zero: And I've got my Ryuenjin and Raijingeki. Captain: Hold on, robo-buddies! You keep that up, I'll have nothing to do here! Victory *'Captain': Yes! Spectacular moves out there, Zero! Zero: You weren't too shabby, either. Every bit the Commando Team leader. X': Sheesh, you guys, get a room. Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Captain: I fight for the sake of peace, for I am Captain Commando! Yuri: I've sure run into a lot of off-kilter captains in my life. Flynn: It takes a lot to remain dedicated to justice, Yuri. Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Captain': A freelance mercenary group, huh? Well, shall we fight together for justice? Zephyr: Captain Commando... They don't get more "hero" than you, do they? Vashyron: I knew I shoulda brought along my spandex. Category:Quotes